Eternal Rocks Beneath
by green frogs
Summary: Heathcliff arrives before Cathy marries Edgar, and holy hell ensues. Cathy wonders why Heathcliff left. Heathcliff questions Cathy's true feelings. Edgar is confused. Isabella and Hindley are having an affair? Wuthering Heights gone quite mad.
1. In Which A Dark Cloud Reappears

**A/N: This is based off both the book Wuthering Heights, and the recent 2009 miniseries. There are elements from both, though it's more from the book. If you like it and want to read more, please review! I shall update faster that way. It's not edited, so watch out for grammar mistakes, and misspellings. I also have the worst habit of switching tenses. Really, really sorry about all of that. But other than that, i hope you enjoy.**

_I know you've betrayed me._

Those five words stood out against the stark white paper that Catherine Earnshaw, soon to be Linton, gripped in her hands. There was no doubting the penmanship, that fast and careless hand that she had taught when she was little. She would've recognized it anywhere and under any circumstances. Her heart nearly stopped as she slowly sat down onto her bed. This couldn't be. It just simply couldn't. And today of all days. A shiver ran up and down Catherine's spine.

"Miss? Miss, are you ready?" Nelly asked from beyond the bedroom door. Catherine sat, motionless as the flood of memories swarmed her from head to toe. The sounds of Nelly's voice were lost as she could feel _his_ presence pierce her very soul. She heard his voice, not Nelly's.

"Heathcliff."

The word came as a whisper, silently out of her mouth. Even speaking the word felt surreal. She had not mentioned, nor heard his name in three years. Yet there it was.

"Mistress? Are you ready? We must get down to the church this instant," Nelly said as she finally burst into the room.

She took one look at her young mistress and knew something was dreadfully wrong. The usual bright complexion had paled to almost as white as the Lintons' delicate features.

"Catherine? Are you quite alright?" Nelly asked as she approached the bed. Her mistress did not seem to even realize that Nelly was in the room. She moved to lightly touch Catherine on the shoulder when the girl whipped around, her eyes wide with fear, or perhaps anxiety.

"Nelly, who sent this note?" Catherine asked, her voice quite a deathly whisper.

"What does it say? Who is it from?"

"This isn't time for your incessant questions. Tell me who delivered it and what they said when they delivered it," Catherine asked, her spoiled and saucy manner surfacing.

"I shall not say, miss, unless you tell me its contents," Nelly replied, more curious than ever about the particular note which lay crumpled in Catherine's hands.

Catherine grabbed hold of Nelly's shoulders and gave her two good shakes, her dark Earnshaw eyes ablaze with fiery.

"Nelly, if you don't tell me now, I swear to God I will hurt you. TELL ME WHO SENT IT!"

Nelly had never seen her mistress give such a fit, not since Heathcliff left more than three years ago. She was more than a little scared of the power those small hands held.

"It was a…a boy. He came from Gimmerton. He told me some gentleman he met in the village inn told him to give it to you after you've gotten married."

The hold loosened as Catherine took in the new information. Nelly adjusted her frock and her gaze fell on the clock, which was fast closing in on noon. The wedding was in less than half an hour and yet, here they still were. If they didn't hurry, Master Earnshaw was going to get drunk before the ceremony even started.

"After I've gotten married?" were the first whispered words out of Catherine's shocked lips.

"Yes. That's what the lad said. Then he told me that his mother was making him take the sheep to the next village at noon so he didn't have time to wait. He instructed me to deliver the letter only after you've been married. He said he was told to go to the Linton's and hand you the letter personally after your marriage, but he could not wait. I thought it was merely some congratulatory remarks and since there's so many of them delivered today from the village, that I simply forgot about it and left it with the other mail for you. I assumed you would open all of them after the ceremony anyways," Nelly said as she studied Catherine curiously.

What could the letter have possibly been about to work her mistress up to such a temper? Was it possibly from Mr. Linton? No, that was impossible. Mr. Linton would never write something that would shock or upset Catherine so much, and he would never use such stealth to deliver a simple letter. No, Nelly knew that Mr. Linton was not the kind of man for surprises. Who else could it possibly be? Suddenly, the name Heathcliff popped into Nelly's mind. No, that isn't possible, Nelly thought. Heathcliff, by now, was probably long dead.

"You don't have to tell me what the letter is about. Can you please just put on your necklace? We're going to be late, Miss. And the master is going to be drunk any moment if we don't hurry."

The girl did not move. Nelly was more than curious now about the letter and its contents. Just this morning, when Nelly had brought in the stack of mail and her lady's breakfast, Catherine was in quite a cheery mood. She had a bright smile on her face as Nelly fixed her hair and laid out the dress to be worn. It was quite a pretty silk frock, beaded and embroidered from London. The ivory white matched well with Catherine's dark hair and eyes. Mr. Earnshaw was more than willing to buy his sister whatever she needed. His pride and desire to make an alliance with the Lintons rose above his usual greed and disregard for his sister. He was even refraining from drinking anything this morning, which only put him in a sullen mood.

"I must go!" Catherine suddenly yelled, shocking Nelly out of her thoughts.

"Yes you must. Mr. Linton will be waiting for you. The whole town is gathered there. We can't be late for such an event," Nelly replied, but that was not what Catherine had meant.

"Linton?" Catherine asked, forgetting her fiancé, the church and everything else in the world that was unconnected to Heathcliff and the Gimmerton Inn.

"Your fiancé. Catherine, I demand you to tell me what is going on."

Catherine tried to think fast. What could she do? She had no doubts that she must see Heathcliff before she married. She must. She didn't know why. She didn't know whether she would be able to forgive him if she did see him. But those five words stared up accusingly at her. He _knew_. He knew she was going to get married. He knew that she was going to marry Linton. And yet he wanted her to receive the letter only _after_ she married. Why? Why would he do that? Was this a test? Catherine didn't know, yet she could not stop thinking of these questions. She simply knew that she had to see Heathcliff.

"No, Nelly. I must go to Gimmerton."

"We are going to Gimmerton. The chapel is there."

"No! No! No! Not the chapel. Not Linton! I must go to Gimmerton. You must tell everyone I've fallen sick. Yes! Deathly ill. You must tell everyone," Catherine cried, her mind working again as she got over the initial shock of everything and started to plan. She was getting excited now. If this letter really meant what it meant, then Heathcliff was back. Heathcliff. Simply thinking of his name sent another shiver down her spine.

"I will tell no such falsehood until you tell me what is going on," Nelly said, her eyes shocked at what her mistress was suggesting. She should've said no. She should've told her mistress that she must not miss the wedding. Yet, Nelly's curiosity was getting to her.

Catherine thought fast. She didn't want anyone to know. Was Nelly really to be trusted? But there was no time for that. The only way her plan would work is with Nelly's help.

"Nelly, I know you don't particularly like me. Don't deny it. I know you don't. I'm much too naughty and spoiled for you to like me. But I've grown up with you and you must swear me one thing. You must swear not to tell anyone. Swear, Nelly."

Nelly thought for a second about this, and knew she should say no.

"I swear on the grave of my own mother," Nelly said solemnly.

Catherine thrust the note into Nelly's hands. As Nelly read the five words and tried to figure out what it meant, Catherine looked around her room. She grabbed her old, green dress that Heathcliff had always loved, while she tried to remove the jeweled hairpins.

"What does this mean?" Nelly asked, unable to make head or tails of the letter. "Do you know who it is from?"

"It is from Heathcliff," Catherine said as she sat in front of her vanity, pulling out hairpin after hairpin with alarming speed.

"Heathcliff!" cried Nelly. "How do you know?"

"I taught Heathcliff how to write. I would know his handwriting even if I were blind," Catherine responded as she shook her long, dark curls free from the fashionable London hairdo Nelly had spent more than an hour on. She quickly ran a silver brush through the mass of curls.

"But…but…what does it mean? Why is he writing to you? Is this from Gimmerton? I thought he was dead," Nelly asked, frightened and nervous. Her mistress, on the other hand, was calm and collected as she removed the pearl earbobs that once belonged to Mrs. Earnshaw.

"Yes, it's from Gimmerton. You told me so just a moment ago. He must be in Gimmerton, and he wanted me to read those words only after the wedding. I don't know what they mean, but I will once I go to Gimmerton and ask him."

Those words shocked Nelly out of her questioning paralysis. "Go to Gimmerton?"

"Yes. I must go to Gimmerton and ask Heathcliff at once. You must stall the wedding. Cancel it. Tell everyone I'm deathly ill and I can't possibly attend," Catherine said as she turned around from the mirror and looked into Nelly's eyes. There was a pleading, desperate look that Nelly had never seen before in those dark, once fiery eyes. No longer was the spoiled girl Nelly had seen just this morning. This was a determined woman who would let nothing get in her way, and that kept Nelly from questioning Catherine's judgment of meeting Heathcliff.

"Why not after the wedding?" Nelly asked, as she moved to clean up the mess at the vanity while Catherine struggled to remove her wedding dress.

"Because by then, I would've betrayed him. You saw the letter. It's accusing me of marrying Linton and I want to know why before I go through with it," Catherine reasoned, flinging her white dress aside and quickly donned the forest green dress.

"But what will Mr. Linton think? What will the whole village and your brother think?" Nelly asked.

At the mention of Mr. Earnshaw, a yell rocked Wuthering Heights. "WHERE THE DEVIL IS EVERYONE? CATHERINE? BE DAMNED! JOSEPH! BRING MORE WINE!"

For a moment, both froze. Then Catherine's lips split into a grin. "No need to worry about Hindley. He's drunk as a mule now."

It was the first time in three years Nelly had seen that particular look on Catherine's face. She was either in a snarl at Wuthering Heights, or a simpering, charming doll with the Lintons. Yet there it was: that mischievous, bright smile that reached beyond those beautiful brown eyes. It was a smile that came from deep within her soul.

"The Lintons. The village. We have people coming from over thirty miles away. How can you just not go? What will people say?" Nelly asked.

Catherine seemed annoyed at the question and the smile fell off her face, though her eyes were still bright with joy. "What would you have me do, Nelly? Tell Linton I refuse to marry him? Is that what you want me to do? What would happen if I go to the Inn and find no one there? What would I do then? There would be no Heathcliff, and no Linton. Yet, I can't marry Linton _now_. If I do, I shall regret it to my dying day."

"Alright," Nelly said quietly as she looked into Catherine's burning, passionate eyes.

"Alright? That's it, Nelly?" Catherine asked, surprised.

"Yes. That's it," Nelly responded. In some ways, Nelly understood Catherine's heart without any words spoken. She may not like the girl, but she knew Catherine through and through. Nelly knew that Catherine was more than in love with Heathcliff. It did take her three years to finally accept Linton's proposal. If she were to marry Linton now, Nelly knew that Catherine was not exaggerating when she said she would regret it for a lifetime. Nelly could not forget that conversation she had with Catherine by the hearth. To Catherine, a world without Heathcliff was no world at all.

"Good. Do not worry so, Nelly. Edgar will not care too much. He is too much in love with me. He did wait three years, didn't he? He will wait a lifetime, if he had to. The villagers will be there any day, as they always have been. It's not like there's much to do in Gimmerton. As for those from more than thirty miles away, I don't know them and therefore, I don't care. Now help me tie my stay, Nelly."

Nelly moved to help with the laces. "But are you to go now? Half the town is already at the chapel. There are celebrations in the village. If I say you're sick, and someone finds you in the Inn, there will be lots of talk. Wait until night, when all has calmed down."

Catherine thought of it. Although every fiber of her being was telling her that she needed to see Heathcliff as soon as possible, she knew that it was much smarter to follow Nelly's suggestion.

"Alright. I shall wait until nightfall."

"Good. Stay confined in your room. Do not go near the windows. There's wedding preparations coming and going, and they can see you from your lattice. I will tell Joseph of your sickness. It is a good thing that the doctor is spending the fortnight in London or we shall be in trouble there. I shall go inform Mr. Linton, and hopefully, he will take care of everything. What shall I tell Mr. Linton?" Nelly asked.

"Tell him…tell him that I'm quite sorry to not be present. Tell him that I really want to go, but I have a fever and cannot stand or talk. But you must also tell him to keep away from Wuthering Heights. Tell him that I do not want him to catch the sickness too, as his parents did. Also tell him that we will be married as soon as I am better. There. That should do it. Go Nelly. Go now."

Nelly took one last look at her mistress, who was staring off into space with a small, secret smile. What was happening? Nelly wasn't sure. Everything had been so perfect this morning, but it seems as though a dark cloud had descended over Wuthering Heights.


	2. In Which Cathy and Edgar Have Doubts

"Joseph has gone to bed an hour ago. The master finally collapsed in his bed little less than half an hour ago," Nelly said as she walked into her mistress's bedroom.

Nelly took one look around the room and was shocked beyond belief. Every article of Catherine's closet was on her bed. Shoes were scattered about. The vanity was cluttered with necklaces, earbobs and hairpins. It looked as though a thief had gone through it all. Nelly placed the tray of food she carried on the table. Every book Catherine owned was sprawled open on the desk or the floor. The girl herself was sitting in the middle of the floor, wearing the same green dress Nelly had left her only this morning and staring at one of the old books.

"Jesus and Mary, what happened in here?" Nelly asked as she started to clean.

"I couldn't decide what to wear. I was too excited. I think I tried on every piece of clothing I own. I was even thinking of wearing my wedding dress. Then I started looking for jewels to pair with each dress. Then I looked for shoes. Then I tried every piece of jewelry with every dress and every shoe. And I had found only an hour had passed! Oh how slow time moves when one is desperate. I took to reading my old diaries and journals. I drew a picture of Heathcliff in one of them when I was eleven and I was trying to find it. How I've fretted this whole afternoon, Nelly!"

Catherine reached for the food, ravenous after a whole day of fasting. Nelly cleared the room as Catherine ate.

"What did they say at the wedding?" Catherine asked. Nelly could tell the girl was feverishly excited. Her cheeks were bright red and her eyes glowing.

"Mr. Linton almost ran over here to check on you. He insisted on the doctor being called from London. I told him that the doctor was no use against a fever and a cold. I told him all you needed was bed rest and some pampering. I also gave him your message. He told me to tell you not to worry about a thing. He will take care of everything and you must only focus on getting better. You are truly a vixen, for lying to such a good man. He loves you so much that he doesn't even care that you refuse to marry him. He even asked to send his cook over to make you some special porridge. Any woman would be truly lucky to have a man like that, and yet you are throwing him away," Nelly criticized. But even the nagging could not affect Catherine's bright mood. She only ate with that same dreamy look on her face.

"Joseph, of course, called you a liar. He said you were fine just yesterday."

Catherine rolled here eyes at that, though the smile did not leave her face. "Of course Joseph would."

Nelly took a look at the young mistress and wondered, not for the first time, if this is the right course of action. What would young Heathcliff do? He had left with such a deep misunderstanding, and Nelly had no doubt that the young man was back for vengeance. Why else would he write such a note? So many people at Wuthering Heights and the Grange had wronged him. Hindley had abused the child. Edgar Linton had taken his love. And what of Catherine? Was Heathcliff angry with Catherine as well?

"Now, shouldn't I come with you when you go to the Inn?" offered Nelly, though she knew the answer to that question as well.

"And what would you do if you come with me? Nelly, that is out of the question entirely. You must stay here and make sure no one knows that I am missing. I can handle myself on the moors."

"It is not the moors I'm worried about, but rather Heathcliff himself. What will you do with him?"

Catherine laughed at this. "_Do_? What _are_ you talking about Nelly? I shall do nothing. You make it sound as if I'll throw myself at Heathcliff the moment I see him and we shall run away together. Do I look like a fool to you? I'm not as daft as that."

"Then why do you want to go see him? What of Mr. Linton? Are you going through with this marriage?"

Catherine paused, as she pushed the food aside and sat on the chair. She looked indecisive, unsure of her actions and of her person. Nelly walked away from the vanity towards her mistress, and took the girl's face in her hands. Catherine was still so young, still a girl.

"I do not know, Nelly," said the girl truthfully, and Nelly did not see the same glimmer of hope and joy in her eyes. The dark Earnshaw eyes were clouded over now, her mind and heart at turmoil.

"I know you're confused, love," Nelly said as she embraced the girl in a comforting hug.

Catherine settled into the arms of Nelly like a little girl, but a moment later a determined woman's voice spoke. "The one thing I do know is that I must see him."

* * *

"How much does the brute own you?"

"Nearly 50 lbs. He's been gambling and drinking up a debt since his wife passed nearly three years ago," the barkeeper told the tall, dark gentleman who stood before him. At least the man _looked_ like a gentleman, with a fine tailored navy blue suit and a silk vest. The man's hair was kept in perfect order, and his shoes were real leather. Yet there was a dark look to the man, something different that separated him from the gentry. It must be those wild, dark eyes. They looked almost savage, ready to kill at any given second. The barkeeper knew that he had never seen the man in his life, yet there was something about the man that was familiar.

"Does he come in often?" the man asked.

"Yes, most nights. Not tonight though. It's his sister's wedding," the barkeeper was sure now, that there must be something to this man. That voice seemed distantly familiar, and the barkeeper had a good memory.

"What happened to that?"

"You didn't hear?" the barkeeper said in surprise as he moved to clean another set of glasses with his dirty, never-been-washed rag. The glass looked dirtier than when he had started. "His sister fell sick this morning, before the wedding. Most of the town think poor Linton's been stood up. Mighty mysterious for that girl to fall deathly ill at a moment's notice. She's a wild one."

If the man was surprised, he didn't show it.

The barkeeper continued the onside conversation. Though the tavern was filled with noise and people, everyone was sitting at a table, eating supper. Most were guests for the wedding staying at the Gimmerton Inn just upstairs. It was a little late for supper, but it was a tavern and supper here lasted til well after midnight. The only one who sat at the bar was this gentleman, who the barkeeper had thought to be mute until he asked about Mr. Earnshaw up at Wuthering Heights.

"Though, now that I think about it, she did have a mighty fever around three years ago."

"Three years ago?" the silent and dark man offered. It wasn't much, but it kept the barkeeper talking.

"Yep. She became deathly ill. Doctor didn't think she would last those few days. I heard it was because she went outside during the rain, looking for some help that ran away. Isn't that just the stupidest thing you've ever heard?"

The man shrugged and took a sip of the ale.

"The girl didn't die, but those Lintons did. Old Mr. and Mrs. Linton gave her a couple of visits and died of the fever a couple of days within each other."

"I see," said the man again.

"So you here for the wedding?" the tavern keeper asked.

"Somewhat," was the mysterious reply.

"You from the groom's or bride's side?"

The man paused.

"Neither," the gentleman finally said with a sardonic smile. It was a smile that belonged to the devil.

Before the barkeeper could respond to that strange comment, the man had already dropped down coins and was halfway up the stairs.

* * *

"Edgar, go to bed," Isabella told her brother as she ran her fingers through the rose petals scattered around the empty marriage chamber.

Her brother sat hunched in the big stuffed armchair, looking as though he's aged five years in just this one day.

"I'm worried Isabella. I think I should call the doctor from London. After what happened to father and mother, I'm deathly worried for Miss Earnshaw."

"_Miss Earnshaw_? You still call her Miss Earnshaw? Aren't you supposed to be married today? Were you going to call her Miss Earnshaw when you take her to bed?" Isabella teased her brother.

"Isabella!" Edgar warned.

"Sorry, but you are engaged. You should be calling her Catherine, or is it Cathy?" Isabella asked with a smirk as she sat on the bed, inhaling the nauseating scent of roses.

"Catherine. She prefers Catherine. No one calls her Cathy anymore. She says it's too childish, though her brother refers to her as Cathy whenever he's dead drunk."

"Is it really wise for us to have such a connection?" Isabella asked as she watched her brother study the portrait of Catherine that had been recently painted.

"You mean Hindley Earnshaw? Well, they are the second richest family in the neighborhood. It would be a good connection, on paper at least. Her brother cannot be blamed for his fall into sin. He has suffered a hard life, losing his wife at such a young age. But all of this is insignificant. I love Catherine Earnshaw with all my heart and there's nothing that can deter our marriage."

Isabella didn't want to say the obvious, which was that everyone in the village and in Thrushcross Grange believed Catherine did not want to marry Edgar. Isabella had seen Catherine herself just two days ago. She was lively, spirited and in fine health. However, Isabella supposed that illness could come along suddenly.

"Should I send for the doctor?" Edgar asked again.

"I do not know. Didn't Ellen say that it was a mere cold and no doctor can help with that?" she asked.

"I know, but it would make me feel better if there was a doctor around just in case. I think I shall send one. First thing tomorrow morning, I shall send for a doctor."

"Alright, but go to bed now. You look tired and it has been a very long day," Isabella said as she stood up and made her way out of the room.

Suddenly, Edgar spoke in such a low voice that Isabella almost missed the muttered question. "Do you think she didn't want to marry me?"

Isabella stood at the doorway, unable to turn back and look at her brother. She knew that if she did, the answer would be written on her face. Isabella checked her voice and said with as much reassurance as she could muster, "Of course she wanted to marry you, Edgar. Why else would Ellen say that she was willing to walk down the altar with you as soon as she could get out of her room?"

"Thanks Isabella. I don't know why I'm doubting her. It's wrong of me to do so, but everyone is talking..."

"You're just overtired. Don't think about it. Go to sleep," Isabella said as she walked out of the room, feeling just a little sorry about the lie. Isabella Linton knew that Catherine Earnshaw had Edgar under her thumb and she did not love him.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, thanks for all the reviews. Sorry if Isabella is a little out of character, but I really find it hard to write about someone who talks for only 5 pages out of a 400 page book. She's going to be a little more willful and sarcastic in this story, and therefore, provide a better opponent for Cathy. The Heathcliff and Cathy reunion scene will come next. Yay, can't wait to write it. **

**Review!!!**


End file.
